


Game Addiction

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Pokemon GO
Genre: M/M, Mobile app, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Swearing, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and the others are into the new app called: Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman nor Pokemon GO!
> 
> I got this idea while I was watching Kingsman and I was looking at my account for Pokemon Go. So I was like, what the heck. So I tried my best at this.
> 
> Oh! I put the story rated in "M" because of the swearing. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for "T!"

"The hell?" Eggsy asked surprised as he stares at his phone in surprised.

"What is it?" Harry asked calmly as he sat beside him in the taxicab as they went to Kingsman HQ.

"Someone stole my gym!" Eggsy exclaims as Harry stares at him flabbergasted. "It's a game called: Pokemon Go. You can catch Pokemon in real life, battle against friends and apparently someone took my gym while I was asleep," Eggsy said in dismay.

"Aren't you too old to play childish games?" Harry asked.

"Hell no! Roxy was the one who introduced me to the game. The game just came out a week ago in the app store," Eggsy said.

The taxicab came to a halt as they were now in front of Kingsman HQ. Kingsman wasn't on the GPS location due to being secretive. Once they got out off the car, Eggsy was about to turn off his phone when Roxy ran to them excitedly.

"Kingsman HQ is now a location on the map!" She exclaims as she showed it to them.

"What?!" Eggsy asked shocked and true to her word, Eggsy saw that the map has his location pinpointed.

"Merlin…" Harry mutters as he quickly went inside HQ to give a scolding.

"Did Merlin…?"

Roxy nodded, "Rumours are flying around that he was on the phone talking with the creators and helping them with the design," She said.

"But that would mean people will be finding about Kingsman," Eggsy said as he followed Roxy inside the building.

Roxy shook her head, "We still have security, Eggsy. Besides, they just added our location so that we can capture Pokemon while at work," She said grinning.

"Yea I forgot to tell you. My gym has been taken over by someone," Eggsy said unhappily.

"Who?"

"Someone named SwordMaster," Eggsy replies.

"Hey, Lancelot and Galahad!" A voice calls out as the two looks to see Tristan and Percival. "Sorry about your gym, Galahad. Next time don't put weak Pokemon, eh?" Tristan asked smirking.

"Wait, your SwordMaster?!"

"Nope. If I meet him though, I want to applaud him," Tristan replies sniggering as he went back to the game.

"I still don't get what's this hype is about," Perceival said frowning. "Whatever it is, it's disturbing everyone's workload. Even both Merlin and Arthur plays the game," he said huffing making Eggsy jaw dropped.

"Wait, Arthur just told me…" He didn't finished as he just broke out to a run.

"Where's he going?" Tristan asked.

Perceival sighed, "To look for his beloved Arthur. Let's go Lancelot and Tristan, we have unfinished work to do," he said as Lancelot put away the game and followed her ex-mentor and friend.

Eggsy found Harry and Merlin within the the meeting room. He had burst in on them without even knocking. "You lied to me, Harry," he said.

Harry stares at him, "Can you not see I'm in a middle of a meeting?" He asked.

Eggsy snorted, "It's only Merlin," he said.

"Thanks a lot, lad," Merlin said.

"The two of you plays Pokemon Go!" He accuses.

"Not this shit again," Harry mutters as he rolled his eyes as Merlin sniggered. "I don't play Pokemon Go, Eggsy. I was just talking with Merlin about adding more security to this place now that our location is on everyone's phone," Harry said.

Eggsy was about to say something when Gareth came into the room. "Sir! There's been an accident in the training room!" He exclaims.

Merlin swore, "It must be the new recruits," he said as Harry stood up.

There was a clank noise as Eggsy frowns at the sound. Neither of the three heard it as Merlin began walking towards to Gareth. "Are you coming, Eggsy?" Harry asked.

"You go on ahead, I want to catch some Pokemon in this room," Eggsy said as Harry nodded before he went and followed Merlin and Gareth out the door.

Once gone, Eggsy looks for that noise and he found Harry's phone on the floor. He picked it up to look at it. "Should I…?" He murmurs to himself before finally turning on the phone.

It opens up and it came to the password screen. "Shit, what was the password again…"

\-------

(Flashback)

"You're phone is a blackberry?" Eggsy asked one day inside the home of Harry.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked as he was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Everyone either has a Samsung or Iphone. I have the new S7 Edge," Eggsy said showing it to him.

"Well, I want something different," Harry replies.

Eggsy turns on the phone as it went to the password screen. "What's you're password?" He asked.

"Eggsy! That's an invasion of privacy!" Harry scolded.

"Is there anything you're hiding?" Eggsy asked smirking.

"Of course not!"

"Well?"

Harry sighed as he gave in. "It's you're birth month and date," he said.

Eggsy stares at him surprised before putting the password as it unlocks it. "I'm flattered, Harry," he said smiling.

"Oh, shut up…" Harry says making Eggsy laughed.

(End flashback)

\-------

"You have to change the password, Harry," Eggsy said shaking his head as he bypassed the password. He came into view with the app of Pokemon Go. 

His jaw dropped again as he saw the name that Harry had chosen and the level status. "You don't play, huh…." He said as Harry must have hidden his phone when Eggsy burst into the room.

Eggsy sat at Harry's chair with Harry's phone right in front of him. He knows that Harry would return eventually for his phone. So Eggsy took out his S7 Edge and begun listening to music while he waited.

It wasn't long when Harry came back looking for his phone. His face turns into embarrassment as he saw Eggsy holding it up for him. "You don't play, Pokemon Go, huh? Mr. SwordMaster who took my gym," he said.

"Eggsy, if people finds out that I play…"

"Come off it, Harry! Perceival already knows that you and Merlin plays!" Eggsy exclaims handing him his phone.

Harry huffed, "I don't know how he does it, but Merlin is better than I am," he said.

"What level?"

"His level 25 while I'm almost level 20," he said.

"Jeeze! I'm barely in level 10! How?" 

"We both walk a lot outside of HQ. You just sit on you're ass all day," Harry said.

"Oh shut it, Harry. You love my ass," Eggsy said winking.

"That's true," Harry said nodding.

"Now, about my gym, Harry…"

"No."

"You dont know what I was going to say, Harry!"

"Try to beat me and you can take it back, Team Mystic," Harry said as he began to walk away.

Eggsy growls, "Team Valor!" He calls out as Harry smirked.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy tries to stop playing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman nor Pokemon Go app!
> 
> I hope you guys like the sequel!

"Lancelot! That guy is right after you!" Eggsy calls out as he watches Roxy run for her life away from the bad guy that Eggsy was trying to chase after.

"Go and corner him in the other side! We need to trap him, Galahad!" Lancelot exclaims as she disappears into the corner.

Eggsy understood as he ran to the corner. He was almost to the corner when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stopped suddenly as he looks to see who it was. 

"Galahad! What are you doing?!" Merlin's scolded voice exclaims through his glasses.

"Wait a minute, Merlin!" Eggsy exclaims as he opens his phone and saw that the Pokemon Go app was on. He looks and saw that there was a rare Dragonite right beside him. "Shit!"

"Galahad! Lancelot needs you're help! This is barely the time and place to play Pokemon Go!" Merlin said.

"But….!"

"Now! Galahad! She's being gundown!" 

Eggsy growls as he put away his phone before continuing his run towards the corner. It was already too late once Eggsy arrived and he saw Lancelot panting heavily.

"Lancelot, are you okay?" Eggsy asks as he ran towards her to see if there was any injuries.

"Where the fuck were you?! I was being gun down by them!" Roxy complained.

"I'm sorry, but there was a rare Dragonite and…."

"Barely the time and place to play Pokemon Go, Galahad! Arthur is going to be pissed about this mission report," Lancelot said.

"I know. I fucked up big time," Eggsy said sighing.

\-------

"I'm sorry, Harry," Eggsy apologizes when he and Roxy were debriefing on what happened inside Arthur's office.

Harry sighed. "That game is a distraction to all of us. This is the third mission that was almost gone downhill because of it. I was afraid this would happen," he said.

"Sir, what are you going to do about it?" Roxy asked.

"It's been two months since the game came out. Ever since the second incident mission, I've been talking to Merlin and thinking about banning the game," Harry said.

"You can't!"

"If everyone could try and ignore the game during missions and that would be fine. I don't mind you guys playing at work, but missions are crucial," Harry said as he looks at Roxy. "I need to speak to Galahad alone, Lancelot," he said.

Roxy nodded slowly as she looks at Eggsy who was giving her a pleading look to not to go. Roxy gave him a apology look before leaving the room.

"Eggsy, why didn't you listen to Merlin?" Harry asked.

"I was distracted," Eggsy replies.

Harry sighed and before they could say anything, there was a vibration coming from both their pockets. Eggsy was itching to see what Pokemon it was that was in the office right now.

However he didn't want to get more into trouble as he just left it alone and was still starring at Harry while standing.

Harry smiles at his determination. "See, why can't you just turn off you're phone during missions?" He asked.

"I'm trying to calculate steps for my egg to hatch," Eggsy replies which is partially true.

"Hmm. Maybe I should ask Merlin to talk to the creators about silencing the game instead of vibrating?" Harry said as Eggsy didn't say anything.

\-------

Eggsy was looking for Roxy when he was approached by Tristan and Gareth. 

"Rumours are flying around that Arthur is banning the Pokemon Go app," Gareth said.

"His precious protégé fucked up the last mission and all of us has to pay to price," Tristan said.

"It wasn't my fault! Kay was the first one who fucked up his mission badly," Eggsy protested.

"I wish you weren't on my team, or else I would beat you in a pulp," Tristan said.

Eggsy growls but a voice piped up. "Why not in a Pokemon battle? They added that new feature last week," Roxy's voice said.

"But Rox…!"

"Are you scared, Galahad? Do you want to do it this Thursday? I don't have a mission," Tristan said.

Eggsy nodded as he had no other choice. By the end of the day, everyone had heard about it, including one Arthur.

\-------

"I really wish you don't have to go through with it," Harry said later that night as he and Eggsy were having dinner inside Harry's own home.

"I can't pass this up, Harry," Eggsy said shaking his head.

"Imagine that this is the final test, Eggsy. Don't do the Pokemon battle. If you pass, that would mean on your next mission, you won't get distracted. If you don't pass, well…" Harry said sighing.

"But everyone will think I'm a coward then!"

"Eggsy! It's just a Pokemon game! Merlin and I don't even play it much nowadays as we are too busy. We only do it on our free time," Harry said.

"But Harry…."

"Please Eggsy, do it for me," Harry pleaded as Eggsy didn't say anything else.

\-------

Thursday came as everyone was waiting for Eggsy to show up. "Hmm, it looks like he backed out," Tristan said smirking.

"This is a stupid idea. It's just a game," Perceival said frowning.

"Hope you win, Tristan!" Kay calls out.

"What? No commentary for me?" A voice asked suddenly as everyone looks and saw Eggsy coming through the doors.

"About time you made it! Let's do this!" Tristan exclaims as he took out his phone.

"I'm not doing this, Tristan. This is getting out of hand, even for you," Eggsy said even though he was itching to battle against Tristan.

Tristan smirked, "I guess I win," he said as Eggsy shrugs and he began to walk away as Roxy smiles to herself.

\-------

(Another mission…)

"Lancelot! His right in front of you! He has the stolen map!" Eggsy cries. 

Lancelot swore as she runs to the stairs that was right in front of them. "Corner him like last time! Get the other stairs that connects to the other end!"She calls out to Eggsy.

Eggsy nodded as he followed orders. During his run, his phone had vibrated like last time as he had forgotten to turn it off. He ignored it as he continues to run so that he could save his friend.

\-------

(During the debriefing…)

"You did well, Eggsy. You did what I told you to do and now you can play the game outside of work," Harry said with a smile.

Eggsy smiles back, "But what about the other agents?" He asked.

"They're catching up to us. We already got: Percieval, Roxy, Gareth, Kay…"

"Percieval had never been a fan of the game. And Gareth actually stopped playing?" Eggsy asked surprised.

"He is trying to as he has a workload of paperwork to do," Harry replies.

"Wow," Eggsy replies as Harry laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. I wasn't going to finish the story, but I decided to and to see what you guys think.
> 
> I haven't seen the movie: Star Trek Beyond. How was it?
> 
> So, how was the story? Good or bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, how was it? Yea it's my tempted attempt, so... hopefully it's good?


End file.
